A Life Of Death
by Alexa666
Summary: Damia hates her life.  She has no friends. Her parents hate her.  She can't forgive herself for her past.  And, she's addicted to drugs. Reat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Day In The Life Of

"The glare from my alarm is what bugged me more than anything else.  
My head pounded to the rhythm of my heart, affected my decisions for the day  
Still, I got up, flinching as my legs complained of the well known bruises  
That covered my body.

"I felt drained of energy as I wound up on my feet  
Then again, it never does matter of what I feel  
No one cares  
No one ever has...

"_That's not true, Damia, _I thought bitterly to myself.  
_Dad cared..._ My sheltered features of steel came crashing down momentarily.  
He was the only thing that ever meant anything.  
_Stop it Damia, don't cry. Don't give Jared the satisfaction of the sound of whimpering._

"By the time I was dressed and ready for school, it was five thirty.  
The ancient window creaked wildly as I jarred it open.  
A wave of spring wind searched the room, as if looking for a secret from me.  
I sighed, shivering a little, and sat on the window sill.

"One leg flung over, followed shortly by the other.  
No ledge supported me as I crawled the rest of the way.  
With one last look at the room, I closed the window and dropped down to the ground  
With a grunt.

"Fresh scars covered my old ones and little red lines began to seep out through the new cracks.  
I just shrugged it off and began walking off, ignoring the sting.  
"It became light shortly after I had left, the sun blinding me horribly.  
I sat down on the parks grass, holding my head in my hands.

Shortly, mom and Jared would wake up and pretend they never had a daughter.  
It wouldn't be until AFTER school they'd finally acknowledge me and, the same as any other day would begin." 

Damia smiled at her diary, the only thing keeping her calm so far in this world. A frown struck her once carefree face and she looked down bitterly.

_Of course... Another day, another problem, another beating, another high, another sleep._ It was the way she learned to treat her life. Just take whatever came at her and don't fight back. Just stare straight at the world and ignore the fact that she never knew many of these people.

The time began to tick away and soon enough, she headed to the worst place ever. School. Girls sat outside as Damia walked by, instantly whispering about her clothes and giggling about her having last months hair, whatever that meant. Backstabbing women and lying guys hurried to their group as Damia wondered. _Why is it I have no friends here when everyone else does?_ She got to her locker and sat down, slinging her bag to the floor and buried her head in her hands. The garbage from across the hall nauseated her as she waited for the bell. _Honestly, why don't I just run away? _ She laughed at the thought, the amusing, scary and obvious reason being of Jared. Still, it didn't make her a bad person, so why didn't anyone really care about her? Care why she never smiled or ate or even talked much.

The bell rang, extinguishing her fury and misery with surprise and slight embarrassment. By the time the second bell rang, Damia was alone again. The teachers seemed not to notice that Damia was there but marked her there anyway. Thoughts consumed her as she tuned out everything and made it seem like she was doing work.

Finally, the bell rang for home. She looked desperately around for something to keep her from going but nothing worked. Defeated, she returned to her locker and began it's combination. Someone grabbed her head from behind and ran it into the door. She yelped and turned around to see Blake, the meanest, toughest, rowdiest guy in school and, her biggest problem.

With his jade green eyes, blond hair and big muscles, he terrified her for looking a lot like her mother..

"Hey Die-ma." He beat her head into the locker again, laughing as her books fell to the ground. A few hits in the stomach as a few of the kids gathered around, laughing. Damia yelled for him to stop brought out the principal.  
"HEY!" He pulled Blake back by the hair which cause Blake to jerk back, ready to kick the hell out of the person who touched him. "Break it up you two! I don't need to give you ANOTHER detention, do I, mister Trynon." Blake straightened up his collar as the small crowd they had gathered scampered away. He looked at Damia with a glare and turned, walking away. She clenched her fist, almost ready to cry. The principal, Mr. Edwards, turned to her and nodded before walking back to his office.  
The walk home was peaceful. As long as it was peaceful, she was happy. Sadly, that came to an end as she closed the door. Her eyes darted to the clock which read four. With a deep breath, she made a break for the stairs. Just as her foot touched the first step, the door knob began to jingle. Her breathing stopped as did her moving. Her eyes fluttered to the door and there stood Jared, his eyes wild and reflecting the pure darkness and hatred in his heart.  
With two quick strides, Damia's head was banged against the wall as his hand grabbed her by the shirt and threw her to the ground. Her head collaborated against the hard wood floor as Jared's steel boot made contact with her rib. She let out a groan as he continued doing it, adding his fists to her face and arms. As he twisted her arm to discomfort, she let out a yelp. He smiled cruelly.  
"You know, you're a stupid waste of space! Your mother hates you! I hate you! You have no friends! Why the hell are you still alive, is a mystery." He banged her head against the floor again, shoving her against the wall, her back to him. As he began kicking her head in, she could feel tears trickling down her face. _Don't cry.. Don't be weak.. Don't let him see._  
Time passed and his brutality increased slowly, using knives to carve into her flesh. The rattle of the keys began again and Damia closed her eyes tight, knowing that it was just about to get much worse. She looked up just in time to see her mother grab the baseball bat that her father used when he was teaching Damia to play baseball. Jared held her down, a force of habit that he didn't need to use anymore. Her mother started with Damia's knee caps and worked her way up until blood showed up. After thinking she had broken her daughters jaw, her mother tossed it aside, sighing satisfied. Jared looked at their work and kissed her mother.  
"I don't feel like cooking.. Want to go get some Chinese?" They left, leaving her alone.

After waiting for her crying to stop, Damia held her stomach and the rail as she made her way to her room. Tears flooded down her cheeks as her numb body slid down the wall, blood stains showing up on the white walls. Her good arm pulled out a gigantic tub, half empty. She tore the lid off impatiently, revealing a needle and, at least, twenty vials of heroin. Taking out the needle, she plunged it into her arm, drawing out blood. Giggling to herself, Damia felt her mood get more giddy as she filled the rest with heroin, using two vials.  
Shaking it with a fondness until the whole needle was filled with red liquid, she plunged it back into her arm, pressing down. She did this four or five times, as far as she was counting, before she felt the high take place. With a sigh, she felt herself satisfied and cleaned the end, putting it back into the tub. She kicked the tub back into her hiding place and laid down, smiling to herself. Her eyes darted to the ceiling and her smile froze, remembering her father was watching.  
Damia climbed to her knees and she bowed her head. _Daddy... Come back... I didn't mean to kill you! Come back! Please..._ The reality of her father never coming back forced more tears to drift her into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Breaking in the Dawn:

_"Open your eyes, Damia." She did as her father instructed, her eyes wide with enjoyment. They had just moved into the neighbourhood. And right in the middle of her dining room, Damia stood on her chair, attempting not to sway the chair as her three layer birthday cake stood in front of her, the candles dancing in the summery breeze. _  
_Damia looked up to get a glimpse of her father. He looked back, his smile lbeamed, ightly crinkling his green eyes as his dark brown hair attempted to hide them; her mother beside him, her wavy blond hair caressing her shoulder as she careened towards her daughter, messing about with Damia's hair and smiling. Her father coughed, taking her attention back, his smile returning._  
_"Happy seventh birthday, Dam." Her father's nickname rang through her ears and she smiled, missing her first two teeth. She wrapped her tiny arms around his bulky frame as he wrapped his big arms around her bony one. He picked her up, spinning her around before setting her down, her giggles contagious._  
_"Where are we going, papa?" Her big eyes filled with concern as she took his hand tightly. Her mother kissed her cheek, announcing when they got back, dinner would be ready. He grinned. Even though he was barely forty, he still stayed attuned to his childish self. Poking her gently, he grabbed the bat and glove, running out to the park._  
_"Last one to the parks a ugly egg," he shouted unfairly, as he was already there. Damia rushed to the park and was next to her father within seconds. He looked at her, shocked. Quickly, he handed her the bat, throwing her low tosses. About ten minutes later, she ran to the playground, saying boys drool, girls rule. Her father was on the bench, listening to her rants of why boys drool. Then, someone distracted him and Damia got down to take his attention away when the ice cream jingle paraded the park. Like any child, Damia stormed off, looking at the ice cream choices. Stopping in the middle of the road, she looked at the ice cream truck, then her dad and back to the ice cream. By this time, her father was running towards her. That was when she heard it. The ear-splitting honk of the truck coming towards her._

Damia bolted up, sweat trailing down her face and her heart pounding and tears blurring her vision. She looked at the taunting stare of the clock, the green glow boring back at her, the echo of three in her mind. Pulling her knees to her chest, she pushed her dark brown hair back only to hide her face in her arms.  
"Don't stare you stupid child!" she scolded her younger self as if she could hear her. She re-in visioned her father's face, the gleam that disappeared, tears still forcing down her cheeks. Her eyes turned puffy and her vision was groggy. Finally, she stopped crying, wiping her tears quickly.  
Just like any other day, Damia was dressed presentably and cranked the window open with force. The wind forced her to shiver, forcing her down the side of the house without fear. When she landed, her legs forced her to head into the direction East, her cravings getting the best of her as her legs traveled faster in the direction.  
Streets were flooded with broken booze bottles, broken needles and empty vials, not to mention, litter. Her disgust wore on her face as she saw Manny, her drug dealer, ahead. Her uncertainty began to force her to turn back when he grabbed her arm.  
"Done the set already?" He tsked, looking her up and down. Damia shivered as his finger intently slid up her arm seductively, his cruel smile turning into a smirk. After they were done, Damia picked up the dignity she had left and her one hundred vials of heroin, leaving her fifty dollars cash.  
Daylight flashed as Damia crawled her way to the school, her eyes darting wildly with panic, biting her lip as she always did when she was upset. Blood began to seep and a river of red started. The school was ghostly, it's presence eerie to her. Not a single soul in sight. With a sigh, Damia pushed her way into the main entrance. The hallway was packed with students yelling and cheering. Shoving her way through, she saw Blake laughing, his eyes darted in the direction of another girl trying to pick up her books and glasses.  
"Freak, go back where you belong." He kicked her, forcing her down. Damia bolted, her glares determined for his eyes.  
"Back off Blake." She pushed him back, picking up the girl. Blake got up just in time for the principal to begin backing everyone through the hallway, leaving Damia and the new girl alone.  
When her eyes fluttered open, fear flashed through her eyes followed by guilt. Damia smiled and helped her up.  
"Hey, are you okay?" The girl nodded and looked around. When her eyes finally darted, she held out her hand.  
"I'm Chelsea. Chelsea Thompson." Damia took her hand and shook it.  
"Damia.. Damia Wilson." This was the beginning of their new friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: No! 

The alarm clock was what woke her up this time. Since befriending Chelsea three months ago, Damia's life became a little better. She was still abused and still did her drugs but at least she had one friend. Chelsea was completely unaware of anything that went on at home but, between the two of them, her school life was peaceful.

Pulling out the tub, Damia began thinking of her addiction. Nothing would tear her apart from it, she discovered as the needle pierced her skin for the first time that day as her blood was returned to her body with the foreign substance. Her breathing increased rapidly as she looked to the other tub under her bed, greed and need channeling her to take at least one more. The light from the hallway began to grow and she shook her head, storming upward and kicking her tub back into it's rightful place. The head rush forced her to hold it for a second, discombobulating her for a brief second as her legs forced her arms to crank the window open.

When she walked into the school, her eyes darted for a familiar face. Since Chelsea's

arrival, a few of the girls that were considered the neutrals and were okay gave her slight smiles of approval before continuing whatever they were doing. Chelsea was at her locker, priming herself like a cat and fixing her hair, as per usual.  
"Hey." she smiled at Damia, giving her a brief hug before returning to her hair. Damia felt herself smile back and looking around. "So, I'm coming over tonight, right? After all, you said Friday and well, surprise, surprise, it's Friday!" Her eager smile and excitement were contagious as her friend nodded and looked down.  
"Warning, my parents are... Um..." Damia looked up as if that'd give her the word to describe them. Chelsea nodded.  
"Well Dammy, all parents are um." She stuck out her tongue, causing Damia to laugh.  
They began talking about the day when Chelsea wouldn't stop staring over her shoulder. She pulled Damia next to her and began walking. "Sorry, one of the jocks keeps glaring at you." she whispered when the girls were further away.  
Damia looked behind her to have a fist collided with her face. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as he pinned her against the wall. Not having enough courage to look him in the eye, she heard a faint yelp, causing her to fall to the ground. She felt his foot contact her stomach, a feeling she knew too well. He began kicking her head and she just took it, like she always did. After several hits, she sighed only for it to start again. She heard the familiar voice of Mr. Edwards was the first hint of her hope. Her vision, now blurred, forced her to look around. Chelsea was kneeling beside her, gashes on her own body but her concern was directed only to Damia. With a bolt of regretful energy, she put her head in her hands, feeling the offs of her heroine. When she looked at her hand, sweet, glistening pools of blood covered her palm. She looked up to Chelsea for help. Her response was in the girls bathroom, her wounds cleaned. After sitting up straight for a few moments, Damia clutched her stomach. Chelsea automatically began trying to lift up her shirt.  
"NO!" Damia pulled it down as her friends grip began to tighten.  
"Damia, I saw him kick you there too. There's just going to be a bruise."  
"Leave. It. Alone." Her voice was hostile, causing her friend to shake her head. When she thought it was settled, she gripped the side of the sink. Chelsea quickly lifted her shirt up and grazed over the bruises of the night before, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.  
"I didn't think he'd hit that hard!" Damia turned away, muttering quietly.  
"It's not his hit..." Chelsea raised her eyebrow, waiting for Damia to explain. "I'll tell you after school. You're still coming, right?" With that, her friend's interest became enthusiastic once again. For the day, anyway.

They wound up on Damia's doorstep at four: thirty seven. She quickly noted that both her parents cars were there and let out a heavy sigh. She pushed the door open with force, revealing a stair case and hallway, covered with pictures of her mother and Jared. None of her.  
As Chelsea was examining the pictures, Damia turned to lock the door when she heard his booming voice.  
"Damia stupid ass Wilson, where the hell were you?" His raging voice carried downstairs and she cringed. Chelsea looked to her face, showing concern. Damia stared at the top of the stairs, tears fleeing her eyes and panic.  
"I brought a friend." She called back, breathing heavily as she heard his footsteps above. Standing before them, a buff and tall man stood, his green eyes blue and a fake smile plastered on his face.  
"I'm sorry, my daughter's so rude to not introduce us sooner. I'm Jared Wilson, her step-father." Chelsea just nodded as Damia began walking up the stairs.  
"We'll be quiet." Chelsea followed her into her very plain room of just a bed and a dresser. Damia sat on the bed and curled her legs up to her chest, beginning to cry. After closing the door, Chelsea wrapped her arms around her as her sobs began to get worse.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Her leg bumped into the tub underneath the bed. Curiousity got the better of her and she pulled off the lid. Damia began to go into hysteria as Chelsea looked up at her with a flash of betrayal.

"Damia, I need you to be straight with me. What do they do to you?" And the room was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: New Hopes

Damia's brain began rattling and a pounding began underneath her skin. Chelsea's steady gaze ceased to waver and any look of laughter would have to wait afterwards. Her eyes looked away, thinking with mockery. _Tell her, Damia. Tell her god damned it! _Her attention returned to Chelsea. With a sigh, she looked down.  
"Jared came to be about when I killed my father." Shock struck Chelsea's face but Damia continued, pausing after every sentence as a way to phrase it. "It was my seventh birthday. We were at the park, him sitting on the bench and I was ranting about girls ruling the world. It was the cursive ice cream truck that began singing. My attention drifted to it and I took a leap forward, running to it. I was halfway across the street when my mind said to run back to dad and tell him where I was. But the greed inside of me told me to go get the ice cream with the money he gave me. Instead of doing either, I was making up my mind in the middle of the road. A truck snuck up behind me. I remember being paralyzed on the street, my fathers screams and desperation growing closer and closer. I covered my eyes and when I reopened them, I was still alive. When I looked to the accident, he was under the truck, not moving. Blood was seeping onto the street and I remember crying. Someone had called an ambulance and he was pronounced dead upon arrival. On the way there, I remember getting fixed up, only marks showing. When the doctor told my mother of the incident, she wouldn't stop crying dramatically. She refused to look at me and yelled at me all the time. I think that's when the guilt of that I killed my father settled in."  
She drifted her attention to the floor, trying to calm her tears.

"I guess Jared's not that bad. This is the only room I'm allowed in. And, as punishment if he sees me at all, he starts beating me." She laughed in spite of herself, her hands covering her face. "Mom met him a year after dad had died. She married him after two months. The first month happened and I was only eight years old when I got thirsty. So, I was in the kitchen and he saw me. He began bashing my head against the refrigerator door, telling me I was a useless waste of space. I stayed in this room for three years. When I was eleven, I snuck out and began wondering the streets with the money I had. It was a good deal of money, like, fifty dollars. A man selling what he called 'just the thing I needed', told me to buy it. I was stupid and did so, not holding back my anxiety. He forced me to sleep with him." Her voice trailed off as a tear rolled down her face, the memory flooding her mind. She shook it away and began again.

"When I was twelve, I was pregnant with his child. He began hitting me for not taking birth control. I'm at his beck and call twenty four, seven to do him favours. And trust me, their not good favours. Then there's school." Tears began flowing at everything she admitted, memories flooding through her like her Heroin. Chelsea wrapped her arms around Damia, rocking her back and forth, stroking her hair. She leaned her head on top of Damia's. After a few moments, Damia got up and began putting the vials back into the tub. Chelsea pulled out her phone and began texting. The air expanded in between them with comfortable silence. Finally, her phone began vibrating uncontrollably and, after reading it, Chelsea began pulling out items from Damia's dresser.

"Get everything you want. You're leaving." Damia looked at her shocked but grabbed both of the tubs, her stuffed animal and a picture from when she was six of her and her father while Chelsea threw things into a bag, looking drastically at the bedroom door. When she was done, she threw it out the window, followed by herself. A loud groan when she hit the ground triggered Damia's interest. She threw out her remaining items and looked once more around the room sadly. She jumped down gracefully, landing on her feet and stood straight, looking to a car waiting for them. Chelsea grabbed the bag and a tub, putting it into the car. Damia grabbed the remaining and looked at the house one last time. Adrenaline filled the vehicle, causing dramatic peace. She couldn't figure out why the lack of excitement. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe this is fantasy world.  
Chelsea's mother parked outside of an unfamiliar house. This is when Damia realized what had happened and she looked at her friends face for confirmation only to find contentment. Her friend's mother cleared the silence.  
"Welcome to your new home, Damia." She added a reassuring smile. Confusion struck her face until it hit her. No more Jared. No more mom. No more pain. The smile slowly grew more and more. No more use for drugs. Her life was perfect... For now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: You're Home... Always Alright

After two weeks of hiding out, it was decided her mother and Jared weren't looking for her. Damia could walk around, her habits still haunting her. During her sleepless encounters, she would continue her saddest habit. Impatience and wishing she didn't have to wait was the one thing that peeved her about living with the Thompson's. Still, it was worth the high in the beginning of the day as Chelsea snored and sleep stayed inside the house.  
No one knew of her still using her drugs, not even Chelsea. Damia began feeling like she couldn't live without them. After all, they've been with her for so long, it was the only friend she had for years.  
When they got home on her third week of living there, Damia and Chelsea had become quite close. They talked about everything, shared every secret they could manage and Damia became slight friends with the girls that talked to Chelsea.

Sadly, a blast of the past came from her dreams, at least, she thought it was her dreams, and she ran upstairs as if expecting Jared to come home any minute. Chelsea faintly called from far away. Damia ushered herself, arriving at her door quietly. Underneath her hiding spot, she saw the last vial in the tub. Slight excitement and depression crawled to her face. She pried the tub lid off quickly, not acknowledging Chelsea's existence. It was until after the last was gone and reality swept her off her feet, she noticed Chelsea's rant.

"You've been keeping it all along? What, you don't care if you leave me? Of course you don't, you only care about yourself..." On and on she went, saying and cursing things she would regret. Damia clung to the bed, her eyes threatening rivers. Never had she seen her so mad. Then her eyes went to her friends lips. The rest happened so fast that it was a blur to her. Her memory found herself with her arms wrapped around Chelsea's waist, her lips on hers. A moan escaped her unsuspecting victims mouth as the victim's hands wrapped around Damia's neck.  
Confusion and uncertainty flooded her but was overrode by a knock on the bedroom door. Damia jumped, landing on her bed and the tub was knocked back. Secretly, she was treasuring the taste of Chelsea.  
"Girls, I'm home. Suppers going to be a little late." The footsteps of her foster mother descended down the hall. Chelsea looked sad and let out a small sigh, sitting on her bed. _There's something she's not telling me, _Damia decided. _Something I really need to know._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: … What?

The school year dragged on. Finally, summer came and excitement flooded over the girls. Even though they both lived in a small town and there wasn't much to do, they spent many days hanging out at the beach, wading in the water, tanning or watching random guys walk by. Well, that's what Damia was doing. Chelsea was staring at Damia. When Damia finally noticed, she turned to Chelsea, confused.  
"What's up?" Her friend looked away and shrugged.  
"Just thought that you'd have figured it out by now..." Chelsea said more to herself than to Damia. Damia turned her body to Chelsea, waiting for her to expand on what she mentioned. When she didn't, Damia forced her friend to look at her by grabbing her chin. Concern flooded over Damia.  
"What was I supposed to figure out?" Chelsea stared curiously at Damia.  
"I'm gay." She stated. Damia looked shocked forcing Chelsea to look away. But, on the inside, Damia felt happy. It confused her but she liked it.  
"Well hey then. There's that hottie in the short skirt. Oh, and let's not forget the one bending over." Chelsea began laughing, the tension forgotten. Two hours of pointing out hot guys and girls passed as the sun set, they walked down the street when it was dark. A huge van and four guys carrying furniture. Damia stopped in confusion while Chelsea marched toward the house.  
"MOTHER, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The middle aged yet worn woman turned to her daughter and smiled.  
"We're moving... To England." Chelsea stared at her.  
"But... Damia doesn't have a passport..." Her mother smiled secretively.  
"It came in the mail today. So yes, she does." Damia had made her way up to the doorway, staring. A new opportunity to change who she is. To have other friends. It was the break she was looking for. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wow... Pip Pip, Cheerio

Damia stared at her new room, already unpacked as of the last night. Two weeks ago she was in the United States, just hanging near beaches and her best friend driving her insane was the one thing she could look forward to. Now she barely went out of her house, afraid to make a fool of herself.  
Chelsea entered her room with no admittance. She simply just sat down on the bed, beginning to play with a single stuffed animal. The gloomy, black walls with band posters seemed to crush the girls to be underneath the hardwood floor and the red carpet covering the bed area.  
"How's your addiction?" Chelsea's voice was quiet, her tone dead serious. Damia sat down and sighed.  
"Honestly, I'm out... And I BADLY need more." Her eyes escaped her friend's keen stare. The withdrawal was killing her inside, her head aching badly. The pain was excruciating, every vertebrate shaking within her. Still, she hoped she looked fine.  
"Well, I just wanted to check in... We still walking to school tomorrow?" Damia nodded, faking her sleepiness. Her only fear was where she'd find another drug dealer. With a sigh, she rested her head on the pillow, thinking.  
When the silence of three came around, Damia was ready to go, her weary eyes filled with excitement. She walked around the town, her interest in one thing. Once she saw a familiar shoe hanging from the telephone line, a smile crossed her face.  
"Can I help you?" A raspy, middle aged male voice said from behind. She turned around and nodded.  
"Heroin. I have enough for three cases." He gestured towards an opening in the abandoned alleyway. After a short introduction to Daniel, they exchanged and she left, happily.

Over the first few weeks of school, Damia and Chelsea didn't communicate as much. It panged Damia to not talk to Chelsea. The more depressed she got, the more she abused her first friend. Instead of getting high at home, she used an abandoned house. No one bothered to walk by it. It was rusting and filthy, always looking like it'd fall over in seconds. This was the only place Damia could get her fill, her insecurity hidden behind walls of wood.  
After a couple of hours, the high set in. It was the highest she had ever been. As she stumbled down the street, her attention was distracted. Her mind was spinning, her stomach churning.  
The door flung open and she came in, her eyes wanting to close. For there, her best friend was with a dirty-blond girl, their lips on one anothers. Damia threw her bag down, avoiding eye contact to the surprised Chelsea.  
"Oh hey." Damia nodded, pretending to be examining her bag.  
"Hey."  
"Why are you home so late?"  
"Went to the coffee shop. Who's the company?"  
"Oh, Vivian. Vivian, this is my adopted sister, Damia." Vivian gave a wave and awkward silence filled the room. Chelsea left after a few moments for the washroom. It was then Vivian's attitude changed. She got up and stood right in front of Damia, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"You take Chelsea away from me, I'll kill you. Got that punk?" Shock, confusion and acceptance forced Damia to nod.  
"I got it. Tell Chels I'll be back around ten." Knowing the drugs were in her purse, she walked out with it, her determination of how high she was that any more would bring her suicide.

Leaning against a tombstone in a cemetery, Damia plunged deeply into her arm quite a few times. Colours spun around her head and sweat became rain. Damia plunged one more into her vein. Her body collapsed as death called to her, peaceful ecstasy flooding over her like a blanket. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Um... Who Are You?

The light of the room stung her eyes as Damia's eyes fluttered open. A guy stood over her as her eyes closed again. After five times of this repetition over the hours, Damia's eyes finally stayed open, her head pounding.  
She sat up abruptly, the feeling of being watched creeping toward her. She looked to a boy her own age with black hair in his face, light blue eyes twinkling at her. He sat crossed legged, showing off his long legs as he read. He adjusted his position when he saw that she was up.  
"Hey, are you okay?" She gave him a weird look.  
"Who the hell are you?" He chuckled under his breath, extending his hand which she stared at.  
"Koi. Koi White. And do you remember who you are?" She nodded skeptically.  
"Damia... Damia Thompson." Koi smiled, taking his hand back.

"How old are you then, Damia? I'm eighteen." She grew weary of the trivia.

"GOD, I'M SEVENTEEN! I go to the local school. My best friend and adopted sister is Chelsea Thompson. Can we quit with the interview so I can go home yet?" Koi's mouth became a fine line, his face dark.

"Yet, you don't know me..." She sighed with a very annoyed look on her face. She shook her head and walked out, not sure if she remembered where she lived.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Stupid:

Soon as she entered the house, her mother stared at her from the kitchen. Ignoring her, Damia sat on the couch, thinking of the taunting eyes that almost seemed sad when she left.  
_This is stupid! I don't like him. I don't even KNOW him... _No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him off her mind. It began pissing her off.  
Her arms hurt and were stained with blood, showing on her clothing. Knowing that she had several more vials in her purse, she thought of getting changed and go for a walk. She went up to her room only to see Vivian's pasty face before it. Anger flashed through her body as she stormed out of the house into the corner of the yard, her mother's voice calling from a far. Hiding behind the underbrush, she prepared her needle, hoping it'd take the pain away. Just as she shut her eyes and had plunged it into her arm, someone grabbed her hand, pulling it out. Turning around, her needle was gone from sight but that wasn't the matter. However, the fact that Koi's arms were wrapped tightly around her, might have been the problem. His head was on her shoulder, slowly stroking her hair.  
"You don't understand yet, do you Dam? Drugs are bad for you." After basking in the thought of a guy finally liking her, the meaning of his words sunk in. She pushed him away, glaring.  
"Oh, like you care. In my life, NO ONE cares." She tried to begin walking but he grabbed her hand. Just as she turned to tell him off, her words disappeared beneath the pressure of his lips. She was still panting when they parted and he pressed his lips to her forehead before embracing her.  
"I care." She smiled brightly before she remembered the desperate screams behind her.  
"Damia, come inside! You'll freeze before dawn approaches and DIE." Her over-dramatic mother continued her rants as Koi grabbed her hand, leading her towards the door step. As she slunk through the door, Koi silently drifted away. And for that night, while lying in her dark and dreary bed, she had nothing but him on her mind. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Do You Like Me?

School came way to soon and, at the break of dawn, Damia was out again, headed toward it. The haunting illusion illuminated across the town as many other teenagers forced themselves to get out of bed and survive the day.  
When she arrived with her so-called best friend, Chelsea left her to go find Vivian. Damia stood awkwardly in the hall way, her confusion of where to go frustrating her. She turned to skip the day, just spend it at the mall when she landed flat on her butt. After flinching, she got up, slightly rubbing her lower back. She looked to see her opponent, only for her face to flush. He chuckled slightly, smiling.  
"Hey Dam." Her heart thudded with happiness as Koi's voice echoed. Her knees went weak, sweat coated her forehead. Her throat went dry and she almost lost her balance. All she could let out was a meek "hey."  
He grinned as fear flashed into his eyes. Damia stared, a slightly intrigued smile starting at her lips. He stuttered to begin with then cleared his throat.  
"Um... Yeah, I was... Wondering if you... Would like to go out... With... Me?" He pointed to himself as if she didn't know who 'me' was. She couldn't help but giggle with the pathetic face etched into his skin. With a quiet yes muttered under her breath, his eyes shone with a slight hint of glee. Looking around, he kissed her cheek, murmuring to see her at seven on the corner of her street. Her face took a deep shade of red as he walked away, her heart thudding from underneath her skin. People pushed past her, giving her disgusted looks. This was when she realized the bell went.  
Quickly grabbing her books from her locker, she spent all classes that day thinking about him and concocting the perfect date. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Dreams:

Three months went by and now, Koi is the only one to cross Damia's mind. Like a junior high student, she wrote their names on a piece of paper with a heart around it. When he smiled, she'd blush and turn away. He was everything to her. And, she loved being his everything.  
When she returned Friday of her third month anniversary, she found her best friend crying on the sofa. The wall that was built over the course of the school year came crashing down. Damia rushed to her friends side, holding her in her arms.  
"Chelsea, what is it?" After many dramatic attempts to get her breath back to normal, she stared at Damia, her face totally drained of colour.  
"She... She dumped me." More tears fled her eyes, a pattern of tears forming. As Damia watched Chelsea cry, anger ran cold. _How dare she dump her. _Thoughts of Vivian's slowly crumpling body from being pushed off a tower forced Damia to smile. Images continued to roll through her, each one tempting. But which one to choose? She would have to think about that on a later date. Right now, all her focus was on Chelsea, her friends body curled and vulnerable. She laid next to her weeping sister, her arms wrapped around her waist.  
As the sun came up, declaring it had one for another day. Her eyes bloodshot, Damia left the room for Chelsea to sleep. Dragging her feet to the two story building nicknamed hell by so many of it's occupants, her eyes darted for her boyfriend. Behind the face, anger, hatred, pity and pain flowed through her, forcing her to shiver.  
As she continued walking around, her eyes frantically scanning the hallways for him, more and more her anxiety increased. By the time someone grabbed her shoulder, she was almost ready to call the cops. The feeling of a warm hand on her cold body forced her to jump. About ready to kill whoever was holding her back, she turned around only for her fury to jumping into Koi's embrace. She could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Missed you more, Dam." To that, she squeezed him slightly, her fears, anger and tears melting away by the feeling of his arms around her. Once they parted, she went to kiss him but he grabbed her hand instead. "My friend's having this totally lame ass party today. It's just going to be him, me, a few girls and guys from the school and drinking. I figured since, I'm your boyfriend, I shouldn't be there alone." She smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Pick me up at six." He entwined his fingers with hers, leading her down the halls of their playground. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Um.. Missed You Too?:

The house splashed her with music, warmth and pure alcohol. Koi grabbed her hand tighter, leading her through the house to the table. He set her on his lap, playing with her hair. She leaned her head on his shoulder, beginning to nibble on his neck. He pulled away briefly, looking for confirmation through her eyes, filled with love and lust. He kissed her once more, shook his head and pointed to the party. She opened her mouth to protest when he set her on the seat, storming through the crowds. While he was gone, she was offered many beverages. Trying to be polite, she began to drink. Rum, Whiskey, Vodka, Tequila. Names of alcohol moved back and forth. More and more people gathered around, talking, laughing. She couldn't handle it.  
Once outside in the breeze, she stood leaning slightly over the porch, staring at the teenagers in the pool. Chills lingered up and down her spine as she took deep breaths. The quiet of the night was compelled with loud girls and boys of all ages. With a sigh, she felt the affects of drinking wearing off... Slightly.  
She felt someone grab her waist. Thinking it was Koi, she smirked, hoping he thought about it. Viciously, he turned her around, kissing her passionately and pressing her closer to him. A familiar taste dried on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Heavy, long, silky hair covered her fingertips. Without a word, her suspicion began. Pulling out of the kiss, she smelt the overpowering odour of booze. The intruder's lips began down her neck. In the light, she saw Chelsea's face, kissing back up.  
Thinking fast, Damia pulled away fully. As if that was a wake up call, Chelsea's eyes widened. Her drink fell from her hand and she used the same hand to cover her mouth. "Oh my God, Damia... I'm so sorry!" She backed away slowly and turned away. Damia just shook her head and went back inside. After two minutes of searching for Koi, she found him, smiling creepily at her, his feelings hidden deep inside. Every nerve in her body wanted to go to him but her massive headache fought against it. Without a word to anyone, she disappeared from the scene, thinking of the incidents that had happened that day. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Huh? I thought you loved me?:

Koi wrapped his arms around Damia, leaning her toward him. She hit the play button on the remote, starting a horror film. When the killer was in the house, waiting with a knife for the slightly gothic girl to find him, someone slammed the door open, causing Damia to jump. Chelsea stared at them, her face slightly happy yet quite annoyed.  
"If you don't mind Koi, I'd like to talk to Damia.. ALONE." Her voice was cold and hostile, her eyes in slits. He shrugged, hit pause and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Chelsea jumped onto the bed, her excitement and bouncy attitude drowning everything in the room.  
"What's going on?" Damia asked, not wanting the twenty one questions. Chelsea smiled mischievously.  
"Vivian and I are back together! She admitted she was being a fish and asked me back out for forgiveness." She slunk on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Damia's face drained of colour as she felt a pang to the heart. Sitting in her increasingly depressive silence as her over exuberant friend re-en-acted what had happened. Slowly, the hour of dread began as Chelsea flashed many clothing options for her friend, smiling coyly for her date. Damia lost all interest in her friend, saying okay with anything she chose. Finally, she left as Koi re-entered, his smile bringing her back to reality. He pulled her close to him, holding her. His lips were on hers in seconds. And, what she had dreamed so many times over, finally happened.

A month dragged on fast as both relationships went on swimmingly. Whenever Chelsea was around, Damia was pulled as close as possible to Koi as he tried to make it natural. Being naive when it came to guys, she thought nothing of it.  
Her addiction continued to drag on. Her intake increased at what she thought was eight. The other four vials, she swore, were some drug stealer's. Neither Chelsea nor Koi knew about it and she intended to keep it that way.  
Koi and Damia were alone in darkness, watching a investigation show. He turned her head just as the characters had found the killer, his eyes steady.  
"I know you'll probably say no to this but... There's this get together thing tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" Images flashed back to the first party he invited her to. The hangover afterwards and the regret. She bit her lip, considering it. She ended up considering about when she should tell him about the baby. _Maybe it'll die... Or I can get an abortion? God, what if he turns out to be like Jared and I turn out to be Olivia? I can't put it through that... Maybe it'll be different. After all, after I had all of that done to me, no way should it be put through the same hell... I'll tell him at a different time._ When she returned to the real world, she smiled at Koi's suspense.  
"Why not? Just as long as you count how much I've had to drink." Koi's once frightened expression turned to a smile and he kissed her quickly, her fears taking over. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: It's Her You Wanted All Along, Wasn't It?

Damia arrived alone in casual attire while other girls showed up wearing skin tight dresses and other disturbing attire. Adverting her eyes to the ground, she went in, almost throwing up her dinner at the scent of alcohol.

Once inside, she searched the drunken faces for someone she knew. Chelsea's eyes caught hers from across the room and she waved, only to receive a smile and a quick look away. She continued wandering the house, accepting drinks and wondering why Koi invited her here.

_Perhaps he's going to propose.. No, we're both too young for that.. And he knows I hate crowds... Maybe he invited me here to kill me! No, he wouldn't do that.. Would he? _On and on her over reactive imagination rolled only to be immediately disqualified by her trust in him. When she finally talked herself into thinking he was late, Chelsea grabbed her hand on the way to the window.

"Dammy... I just saw Koi go upstairs with some other girl." Her heart shattered into a million pieces and she rushed to the steps, Chelsea close behind.

Unsure of which bedroom he could have gone in, Damia pressed her ear to a door. Nothing. When she did that three or four times, her heart melted, tears flooding as she heard Vivian's voice through the wood.

"KOI!" The one word from her mouth forced Damia to break down. She needed her Heroin, she didn't want the coddling. She wanted to die. Deal with her problems without actually dealing with them. Chelsea looked at her friends face and opened the door to reveal a compromising situation. Koi looked away as soon as he saw Damia, betrayal written over her face. Vivian's evil, manipulative eyes looked to Chelsea.

"Hey baby. Thanks for letting me have Koi. You can go away now." Chelsea stood still, grinding her teeth. Damia couldn't handle this, not right now. Her heart left her already. She turned and fled, tears blurring her vision. She made it outside when someone grabbed her hand and punched her.

"Damia! You bitch! You ruin everything! You ruined your mom's life, you ruined my life. You're absolutely worthless!" Said from the angry tears, Chelsea glared, her fury squirming out. "Just go kill yourself." More hits came her way as Chelsea stormed away, her anger slightly gone. Picking herself up, Damia turned to the house, her anxiety exploding.

"Fine then. Congratulations Chelsea. You get your wish." With that, she walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Damia Please

"Hello? Yes Miss Thompson, it's Koi... Damia's not answering her phone, did she return home yet? Yes, I'll hold." Koi's fear began to intensify. He didn't care if she was still mad at him. After all, it was only payback for her kissing Chelsea. _Stop it Koi. That was worse than what she did! Don't go making excuses._  
"Hello?" Chelsea's voice rang through the phone, irritation beginning to ring through his head. _Oh damn.. Chelsea..._ He wet his lips and swallowed.  
"Hey Chelsea." His voice was raspy, tired and showed panic. Chelsea tsked disgusted.  
"What do you want?" He sighed.  
"Did Damia turn up?" A long pause on the other end made him hope she was talking to Chelsea.  
"No... I thought she was with you..." Panic struck him again and he shook his head, remembering that she couldn't see him.  
"No, she's not with me..." Another pause.  
"She's probably just late, right? She could have passed out on the street..." Koi let out a hopeful, giddy laugh.  
"Yeah probably... Keep me updated?" She finished with a sure and hung up. Koi put down the phone, swallowing hard. _Where could she be?_ He thought of every place she hung out usually and began making more phone calls. When the hour of ten at night struck the clock, he had been everywhere in town. Yet, there wasn't a sign of her.  
"Hi Miss Thompson... Yeah, I know it's late... Yeah, I'm calling for Damia... She's not home yet?... Really, Chelsea's looking for her?... No, I'm tired of playing hide and seek. I'm calling the police for her... Thank you... Yes, I hope to find her... Bye." He dialed them slowly, fear coming through.  
"Police, what is your emergency?" The woman on the other end of the phone asked. Koi cleared his throat.  
"Missing person... Name? Damia Wilson... Seventeen years old... Dark, shoulder length, black hair, big, brown eyes... Um, she was wearing jeans and a black, silky tube shirt.." With the clicking of the keys in the background, the woman's voice became softer.  
"Sir, we don't usually have time to look for people but... The detective is trying to find out who a girl in the back, matching your description, is for homicidal purposes... Do you mind identifying her?" _Identifying her? What? _Instead of asking the question he feared the most, he agreed and hung up.  
As he stepped into his car, his head pounded with a simple thought. _Please Damia.. Please._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: You're Kidding Me... Right?

Due to his reactive imagination, Koi stepped out of the car, his hands shaking and his eyes red. As he stepped into the office, the woman at the desk beckoned him forth. Like marshmallows, his feet stuck to the floor, slowly moving forward. When he finally arrived at the desk, his voice was lost.  
"How can we help you?" His voice was clear yet raspy.  
"I'm here to... identify..." He couldn't finish and the woman nodded, picking up the phone. A couple of seconds later, a detective stepped out. Half-carrying, half-helping Koi toward his girlfriend, Koi's thoughts were directed to the most painful option he had. He'd have to move on. Sure it'd hurt and it wouldn't feel real but what was another choice?  
As the man opened the door, Koi tried looking past the sheet covering the body. As the man pulled the sheet back, he looked into the eyes of a girl, her eyes distorted yet peaceful and hair, black as night. A black tube top she wore. A gash on her head and bruises along her arms covered her body. And a needle sticking out of her left arm. Koi covered his mouth, tears flowing as the other hand caressed Damia's cold cheek.  
"Where... Where did you find her?" Detective Hugh, as his name tag read, answered slowly.  
"The abandoned house. We were following Daniel there, the classic drug dealer... She was just getting high and he was trying to rape her... Kind of pathetic, especially since she was already pregnant. Anyway, who is she?"  
Koi answered robotic ally before catching onto the mans words."Damia Thompson... Wait, she was pregnant?" The police mans face hardened.  
"What was your relationship with her?" In his head, Koi thought he sounded like a very protective father. His face remained unattached and sullen.  
"My girlfriend... She was my girlfriend." The mans face softened into sympathetic and he put his hand on Koi's shoulder.  
"She was one month pregnant." Koi dug his fingernails into her hand, holding it as tight as he could, tears flooding more now. He felt as though he lost everything, and his world was crushed. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Who Do I Tell?

"Did you know she took drugs?" Koi nodded slowly, his voice too weak to speak. He hid his face in Damia's hair.  
"I know she did.. Heroin... It was the only thing keeping her sane." The man turned to him.  
"Do you know what her home life was?" Koi shook his head.  
"But I do know someone who knew... " The Detective handed him a phone. Clutching Damia's hand tightly, Koi dialed the number he knew off by heart and put the phone up to his ear. After a moment, Chelsea answered.  
"Hello?" Trying to regain composure, he let out a sad moan.  
"Hey Chelsea..." Her voice became excited.  
"Koi? Did you find her? Is she okay? Where are you?" He let the questions roll by. As she finished, he cleared his voice.  
"Can you come to the police station on Web Road? I'll explain everything there..." After a meek sure, see you in five, Koi hung up and put his head on her chest to make sure the heart wasn't secretly beating. _Maybe this is a bad dream... Or it could be like Romeo and Juliet... But Romeo never cheated once he got married or saw Juliet... Maybe it's my own version of the play... Nah, not possible... _Thoughts ran through his head, his fear concurring every rational idea in his it.  
As he sat in a chair by the body, Chelsea ran up to him, her eyes looking for Damia. It was obvious she had been crying.  
"Where is she?" Her eyes showed no sign of rest since Damia had disappeared.  
"Chelsea Thompson? I need to speak with you." The Detective said, his voice solemn. She looked to him then back to Koi for answers. Giving her a quick summary, he attempted and failed with hiding his denial.  
"She's dead, Chelsea. Overdosed that blasted night. Daniel beat and raped her." More to himself than Chelsea, he added: "and she was a month pregnant..." Chelsea's face drained of color, her eyes huge. It took a few moments for the reality to sink in for her. As it did, her heart raced and tears flew from her eyes.  
"Chelsea?" The Detective asked. She turned to him, her lip quivering.  
"Y... Yes?" And he began the questions. Without thinking, she stopped him by telling him Damia's life story.  
"She thought she killed her father at age seven, died on her birthday. She's not my real sister! She started the drugs when her mom remarried and was raped when she was eleven for the damned things! But I thought she was getting better. But obviously, she died! That's all I know!" The man looked appalled and shook his head.  
"What about the night she was found? What happened so she'd overdose?" Chelsea's tears began to make a puddle on the floor as she spoke slowly.  
"I told her that her boyfriend went upstairs with some other girl... I didn't think she'd check! It turned out to be my ex and him. She was crushed and needed a friend. Instead of doing the friend thing, I took my anger out on her. Said she was worthless, stupid and she should kill herself." She sat down, her eyes red and watery and hid her face in behind her hands.  
After showing the body to Chelsea and more tears, they were free to go. Koi sat in silence, memories flooding over him. Her smile, her eyes. The way she looked at him when she would want him to kiss her or when she was really mad. All of these memories came forth and again, tormenting him.  
After a week of being flooded with thoughts, he finally had his best friend, Max, come over. They began with beer. And after every sip, he would swear he could hear Damia's voice whispering in his ear.  
"Just forget about her man. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Koi sighed, a simple action that meant a million things to him.  
"But you don't understand. Not ONE of them could share what Dam and I had." Max shook his head.  
"Then why don't you just go die and be with her? I mean, no one would mind." The idea was planted into his mind at that moment. _Yes... Die to be with her... What if angel her is still mad at me? _He shook the thought only to begin thinking of all the drugs he was into before Damia. Heroin. Cocaine. Ecstasy. Crack. Morphine. All of them locked in the basement. Before the fighting of his parents. Before the knife by his fathers hands plunged into his mothers heart and then jammed into his father.  
More and more beer and tequila fell into his lap. His secret plan was on it's way to being spilled out on the floor. As Max walked for the bathroom, he dropped to the floor. Out cold. Now with the opportunity, Koi ran for the basement and opened his box of nothing but drugs.  
After being higher than he had been ever, Koi knew his heart was racing. One more would burn it out. He looked into his box as he stared at the last vial of heroin. He plunged it deep into his arm, flinching at the pain. Then it was as if the world disappeared. His eyelids felt heavy, his pulse became low. _This is the end... _He swore deeply. _The end of me and the beginning of us._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Two Friends, One Incident

"Chelsea, it's for you!" Her mother called from downstairs, absently ignoring the fact that Damia was dead. Chelsea came downstairs, her eyes completely watery from crying. She picked up the phone, expecting it to be Koi.  
"Hello?" She said in a bare whisper. The voice on the other end was probably one of his friends.  
"Yeah.. Um, we had a major party last night and... Koi's dead." Her face seemed unconcerned as her heart broke.  
"Dead? Can you tell me anything about it?" Talking from the other side of the phone disturbed her as someone returned her question.  
"They figure overdose... The dude had problems but the death of his girlfriend was probably the worst of it..." Vivian's over-dramatic wailing in the background set Chelsea over the edge. _Fake tears... Probably the same she cried when she heard Dammy was dead._ Her fist clenched and her teeth grinded together. Her determination became simple minded.  
Chelsea ended up at Vivian's house around two hours later, her eyes searching for justice. Vivian answered the door, her face smug.  
"Oh hey. What's up?" Chelsea grabbed her cup of hot chocolate and threw it at her.  
"Oh not much. Just wondering WHY you killed my best friend AND her boyfriend." She threw a punch at Vivian, clawing her cheeks in the process. Vivian screamed and turned to run but Chelsea threw her down, imagining that she was Damia now. Tears flooded down her cheeks as Vivian blacked out. With a turn of her heel, she looked toward home.

"Mom, I'm home." The boxes were packed again and Chelsea's fears were just the beginning. New home. New friends. This time, she didn't care. Just as long as she didn't have to be haunted with the fact of Damia anymore. Maybe her life would get a little better. She could only hope.


	19. Chapter 19

I hate to inform you of this but I'm deleting my current account and rewriting everything ever wrote.


End file.
